theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Omar Rashid
Prince Omar Rashid was a recurring character in The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Kabir Bedi for 7 episodes. Storylines Prince Omar is the Prince of Morocco. He was originally seen when Taylor Hayes Forrester was presumed dead from a plane crash in 1994. The people found Taylor near death and Taylor woke up with amnesia. Omar had some tests done on her. Omar fell in love with Taylor, whom he called Laila. Omar realized who she was but kept it from her and proposed which Taylor/Laila accepted. After Taylor realized who she was she begged Omar that she could go back, but he wouldn't let her. Taylor tried to contact Ridge Forrester (her love), who was married to her enemy, Brooke Logan Forrester at the time, but Omar stopped her. After Ridge and Brooke have been married, Omar took Taylor to his palace trying to make her feel happier together. Although Taylor tried numerous times to get to Ridge, she was always stopped. Finally she accepted that Ridge and Brooke were together and happy, and agreed to marry Omar, but not to sleep with him. At the same time, James and Connor began searching for her, suspicious that Brooke and Ridge went to the same place where Taylor's notes had come from, and hearing stories about the woman (Laila) they met there. James assumed an alias and went to Morocco where he found Taylor, but she tried to convince him she was happy there, and sent him away. James asked her to return to the U.S. with him, but she refused. When her father, Jack, had a heart attack, Taylor convinced Omar to let her return to Los Angeles, and shortly thereafter, Ridge went blind in an accident. Taylor stuck around playing Ridge's volunteer, and eventually revealed to Brooke that she was alive and wanted her husband back. Brooke, of course, wasn't thrilled since she was now married to Ridge, and Omar was even less thrilled. They both fought for their respective spouses, but a judge declared that Ridge and Taylor were legally married. Ridge later decided to stay with Brooke and his daughter Bridget, and Omar went back to Morocco after one last plea to get Taylor to go with him. Omar remained in Morocco until 2002, when he returned to Los Angeles to retrieve Taylor, who her family and friends had believed she had died. Taylor and Brooke were both shot by ex-fugitive, Sheila Carter. He was furious with Ridge for letting Taylor die (so he saw it), and created a dummy to replace Taylor. It was the dummy who was buried, with Taylor's friends and family believing it was her. (This all happened off-screen, and was only revealed later.) After Ridge began to see Taylor alive and well in Los Angeles in April of 2005, Omar revealed himself to Ridge at the graveyard after Ridge dug up Taylor's coffin to find the half-dummy, and admitted to Ridge that he had taken Taylor back to Morocco with him, to save her life. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Taylor Hayes's romantic relationships